


Perfect Two

by Randomstranger1220



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Cristiano did not change clubs, M/M, Multi, everyone suffers(?) fron excessive PDA, he is still in Real Madrid, they are cute and mushy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: 5 times Cressi showed their love to their respective teammates, plus 1 time they showed it to the world.





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Can anybody teach me how to put my tumblr link in here???

Gerard loves Leo, don't get him wrong, just not in a romantic way. After all, his heart belongs to Shakira and Shakira only.

He would do anything for him, including jumping in front of a football to prevent Leo from getting injured. (As if he doesn't do that as daily basis already, sheesh.)

But this? He didn't receive a notice warning him about things like this when he signed up for the _Lionel Messi Protection Squad_.

~~Actually he was the one who founded it but shhh, nobody needs to know, right?~~

Well, back to the present. 

Loving Leo doesn't mean he had to suffer through this! What had he done in his past life to receive this kind of treatment?

Currently, Barca are celebrating their first win against Alaves at Jordi's place. Everyone is currently in a partying mode, especially Ivan, who seems to be drunk. 

But that isn't the point.

The point is, in Marc's words, why the fuck is RONALDO here!?

Although the relationship isn't a secret (how the media still hasn't noticed remains a big mystery to Gerard), that does not mean the one and only Cristiano Ronaldo is invited to a BARCELONA party. 

But since Leo looks more happier with him around, Gerard will forgive him this time around.

( This is the 5th party that Cris has participated. )

The couple was sitting at Jordi's porch when Gerard went to look for Leo, sharing the same cup of beer and eating food from the same plate. That scene is disgusting enough for Gerard, that is.

But what Gerard sees next makes him want to gauge his eyes out and regretting the day God has let Cris and Leo met each other.

Ronaldo was engaged in a conversation with Leo, seemingly making him laugh with his bad jokes when he suddenly leaned down and kissed Leo. On the lips. In public.

_What the Fuck?!_

Did they know that he, Gerard Pique is sitting not even 3 meters away from them, and has unfortunately became the unlucky victim to their gross, couply acts?!

To his defense, it was not a chaste kiss, just a simple touch of lips.

It was a _fucking French kiss_ , a makeout session that might eventually turn into full-blown sex!

(Don't ask him why does he know that, after all, he does have a girlfriend too.)

As Gerard continue to gape at them, they broke their kiss with a bashful expression.

Ah, young love.

All thoughts of interrupting them flew out of the window when he saw Leo's eyes twinkle with mirth.

Well, Ronaldo better treat his pequeña pulga well or there will be hell to pay.


	2. Sweet Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, everyone's favourite Colombian is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay of chapter. I got caught up on some things.

Ever since he left Real Madrid for Bayern Munich, James never really expected to be able to go back to Real, no matter how much he longed for it.

It's just how the football world works: you get bought from one club to another, no feelings attached. No big deal, right?

But James Rodriguez is a kind kid, one with feelings and a soft heart, so that's why he feels sad when leaving his old team behind.

Wait.

He's getting out of topic here! He's not here to quote about the sad life of James Rodriguez and make an article out of it!

Ehem.

The thing is, when James heard about the higher-ups talking about returning him back to Real Madrid, he felt as though he could have cried, right there and then.

So he took a day off from practice, went back to Madrid _secretly_ , without any fan of Madrid noticing, and went back to his dearly missed Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, where he successfully surprised his _hermanos_.

"James!" Luka exclaimed, extremely happy that his darling little _anadón_ came back to visit them, after so long."You came back to visit!" He started to fuss over James wellbeing when he realized he seemed to have lost weight. ("A good player must be in great health and therefore must eat enough food!" A younger version of Ronaldo has said this when the diet of the team was too strict. Seems like Ronaldo's mother-hen like behaviour has gotten stuck with Luka instead.)

((James swore he heard Casemiro sniggering to Kroos about Luka's behaviour like James _mamá_ , or, a certain someone in Italy.))

Barely managing to dodge Luka's mother-henning, a body came barreling onto him. Judging by the familiar scent of shampoo, James deduced it must be Marcelo, Mexican eagerness etched deep inside his blood to share his passion and love to everyone.

Amidst the chaos known as an "excited Real Madrid", James eyes met his former captain's (not for long, James wished) and Ramos gestured to the direction of the locker rooms, seeing the hope in James eyes.

The light in his eyes shown brighter and James was even eager to go to the locker room, more than ever.

Many would see their interaction and quickly deduce that James must have a crush on the infamous Cristiano Ronaldo, but he would deny that quickly. _Can't people see how **in love** Cris is with Leo?!_

(.......Apparently not that much, just the Real Madrid lot and the blaugranas, as it seems.)

James always only had a hero worship on him anyway. Why would he even want to date him???

(He has his eyes set on another number 10.)

Woops.

Back to reality.

James dashed eagerly to the locker room, (like a puppy, Gareth will point out.) wanting to see him ever since he decided that pizzas are much more delicacies than _Paella_.

Aaaaaand............

James knew he should have spent his time in the stadium, sweating his life away instead of feeling like an awkward third wheel.

Don't get him wrong, okay? He loves Leo, seriously, even when the whole Cris-decides-he-hates-Lionel-Messi-is-on-because-he-is-in-love-with-him-but-he-doesn't-know debacle and everyone decided to side with Cris while Leo is confused by the change from his normal friendly attitude and looked like a kicked puppy and left out in the rain.

And that was 4 years ago. And he decided he hates Cris for letting Leo sad like this and firmly staying on Leo's side after tasting Leo's _mamá's Locro_ and Kun's famous Milanesa after being introduced to the team. He even debated transferring to Barcelona after meeting a certain Brazilian.

Not his best moments.

Heh.

The point is, James Rodriguez loves Lionel Messi (maybe not more than Kun or Pique but still) and would kill to do so.

He even gave Cris a shovel talk when they started dating!

So........

To James, Cris is his idol and someone he looks up to (and a possible mother candidate) and Leo is his platonic love-of-his-life (and again, another possible mother candidate). They are too much alike his parents to let him have a crush on either of them.

(Wait, does it mean he has two mothers now???)

((Or four, counting in his own _mamá_ and Luka))

Focus, James. FOCUS!!!

So he doesn't know what to do when he heard Cris and Leo telling each other sweet nothings through phone.

James felt his body covered by goosebumps when he heard nicknames such as: _Cariño, Papi chulo, Mi vida, pequeña pulga_ etc. etc.

They are like his parents in the football world for Heaven's sake!

For one second, James wanted to interrupt them but then he thought about the alone time they've had ever since the world cup ended and one person in Italy and the other in Spain and decided otherwise.

He would get to talk to Cris later when the Madristas are done with their practice and have a welcome party filled with alcohol, Fifa and painful back-slapping.

(James would know that. Been there, done that.)

He could even make Cris to get a certain Brazilian's number by a bit of blackmail! (James has learnt a lot from Manuel during his days in Bayern Munich.)

But for now, James is content to let them have their alone time together, shielded from the world, for just a few moments, before they had to face a reality filled with reporters and endless practise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments...?

**Author's Note:**

> This might be messy and rushed as i had no time to beta this between homework and work. I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
